The Greatest Mistake
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Onodera is asked by Takano how he actually feels about his boss and ultimately rejects him. Onodera doesn't understand his feelings that rushed through him, he rushed into a marriage An-chan, but When Onodera sees Takano kissing another person under a street light, suddenly he grows angry with rage...but why? Will Onodera ever discover his real feelings? Read The Greatest Mistake
1. Chapter 1

(note: During the story, text messages and emails will be in BOLD PRINT! Enjoy!)

Colored and crumpled leaves softly brushed against one another as the chilly fall wind brushed by a short, brunette haired man looked at his mother-in-law's light, most likely teak-paneled house as he stood in the walkway. A slight chill rushed up his back when he'd heard the low creak of metal as the chilly night air lowly blew past him.

Suddenly, looking back he'd seen it was the waist high, metal gate lowly creaking in tune with the wind. When he'd turned around he noted that the brushed nickel hinges of the gate were slightly rusted, most likely due to weathering.

The man took three steps back, turning his frail body around in the process he grabbed the gate and nudged the gate back into its lock. The soft click of the gate settling gave the brunette man a sense of security that his weathered gate was secured. He continued to walk across the cement step stones and made it to the front door of the house he was renting for the time being.

The young man pulled out his pewter keycase and sighed as he shuffled through the small number of, about five, keys and saw the one with a few stroke of pink nail polish, he grabbed it and before he could even place his colorful key into the slot the door shot open and he was attacked by a loving hug from someone he'd held dear to him.

"Ri-chan, I'm so happy you're finally home!" A woman's voice called cheerfully as she grinned lovingly. She'd managed to push him to the ground and accidentally straddled his hips when she'd pushed him down.

Her long brunette hair softly caressed her pale, and blushing cheeks as her tight cashmere sweater hugged her bust. She softly smiled down at him and rolled off of her lover's body, her dark stretch denim jeans hugged her body and rubbed against the pavement as she moved around on the ground.

"Ah-An, what are you doing?'' Onodera asked as he looked over to her, he saw her kneeling on the cold pavement and as soon as he righted himself he grabbed her hands and helped her up, where he was then covered a few light kisses, her tinted lip color left a light mark on his right cheek.

"I'm greeting my loving husband, Ri-Ritsu." She whispered and held his arm in her hands. Her body slightly shook as the chilly air rushed through her and numbed her.

"An, we've only been married a few days." He mumbled, but let her hold on to him, wanting to know why his heart wasn't racing, like it had with Takano.

"I know, but I'm still happy, Ri-chan. Oh, I was talking to mom. She said we could stay for as long as we want, but she wants…well-" An took a deep breath and blushed slightly.

"Mom wants a grandchild…" An looked into Ritsu's eyes and softly kissed him on the lips, but as soon their lips brushed against each other's Onodera pulled away and looked towards the front door. Onodera felt utterly exhausted as he'd worked non-stop since early that morning.

Onodera held out his hand and shook his hand. "An, it's cold. Let's go into the house.'' With a hesitant smile An reached out and gripped Onodera, her soft hands graced Onodera's palm and a few seconds later they walked into the house.

Setting his bag on the small end table he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket, he thought about ignoring it, but knew that if it was one of his authors or his co-workers, there was a high probability of him getting written up for not being available when he was needed. His hand shuffled around his pocket, which held a cough drop, his cell phone, and an un-used napkin. He felt a cold metal case and gripped his hand around it, upon yanking the cold device out.

Onodera saw a message from his co-workers, two of them, actually, one from Kisa Shouta and one from the second editor in chief, Hatori Yoshiyuki. He took the first message, which was from Kisa, and opened it, reading the message silently he shook his head with a frown pressing against his lips.

**Hey Ri-chan, have you seen Takano-san, no one's seen him since Friday night, and you were the last one to see him. It would really, really suck if he were dead in a gutter, ya know what I mean? Uh, if you see him don't tell him I said that!**

Onodera took a seat on the couch, his bodyweight melted as he felt the cushions encase him in support. He took a deep sigh in and then thought about Friday night, he'd remembered the night he'd much rather forget.

It was late in the office, the sky had a maroon coloring to it and the streets light flickered on the street outside of the office building.

"I'm leaving!" Kisa Shouta shouted as he grabbed his military-green coat and his leather bag, swinging the bag over his shoulder and folding the coat over his other arm, he started walking towards the elevator. Onodera and Takano lifted their hands above their heads and waved him off, Onodera looked up and noticed that Hatori had left some time ago, and was left alone with his ex-lover and boss, Takano Masamune.

The office was dark, with the exception of two desk lamps, one on Takano's and one on Onodera's, it was quiet as a mouse until Takano stood from his chair. He looked at Onodera and ruffled his hair as he passed his younger lover.

The tall, charcoal-haired man was on his way towards the coffee machine, needing a hit of caffeine to fill his exhausted bones with some energy, even if it was only momentarily.

Onodera blushed heavily as he felt Takano's cold fingertips brush against his warmed forehead, wiping some sweat away from his flesh. Onodera quickly turned around and rose to his feet, a spout of embarrassment filtered over him as he dropped his red inked pen.

"Would you doing stop that?!" Onodera broke out in a shout, his heart raced when Takano touched him, his mind blurred when he felt the icy-heart he had surround him, he hated it, but only because he didn't understand it. "Stop what?" Takano asked, a cold glare posted on his face as he stared into Onodera's shimmering green eyes.

"You know-you know exactly what!" Onodera paused, his eyes filled with tears of despair, he hated that Takano could act like a frozen statue. To Onodera it felt like Takano was only around him for a good time. Takano stood still like a statue, he thought seriously for a moment before he heard Onodera's voice once more.

"The touches, the kisses, the-the bullshit that I hate, I vowed I'd never love you again, so why do you keep trying?!" Onodera took a deep breath as anger seethed through his body. Onodera's eyes went wide as he waited for Takano to speak.

"Because I love you…" Takano inched forward towards Onodera, with a quick move Takano caressed Onodera's cheek and held his hand to his love's cheek.

"I love you so much it hurts," Takano added, but Onodera didn't care one bit. He slapped Takano's hand away and glared hatefully, reddening Takano's cheek, the young editor lowly laughed.

"I hate you, I hate you so much I never wanted to be around you. I hate you for destroying and corrupting my heart back in high school….I-I wish…I wished I'd never met you!" Onodera roared into the empty office building and snatch up his coat.

'Why does he do this when I hate it?' Onodera asked himself as he clutched his coat in his hand. He turned around and took a deep breath before he ran off towards the elevator, leaving the shocked Takano to think about the love he held for his subordinate, his heart felt shattered as he watched Onodera walk off. Onodera boarded the elevator when the doors opened with a 'ping', he never looked back as lonesome tears fell from his emerald-eyes.

"Ri-chan, are you okay?" An asked as she grabbed Onodera's hand and pulled him back down to earth, her voice laced with worry as she saw Onodera stare into the flooring, he shook slightly as he remembered the slightly traumatic events of Friday. He looked down, taking in a deep breath, he looked at An with a worrisome sigh.

"I'm-I'm fine." Onodera whispered, he was still a little shaken from his memories. "I'm just tired, I'm going to text Kisa-san and then I'm going to bed." Onodera looked down at his darkened screen, tapping the center button, the screen lit up mere milliseconds later. He shook his head free of the memories and quickly typed out a message to both Hatori, whom had the same worried message, and Kisa.

**The last time I saw him, he was completely fine. He's probably just sick or something. **

Onodera stood from the sand-colored couch and walked up the pine steps, his feet clunking down on the stairs, an effect of being so exhausted. When he reached the top of the stairs he walked into one of the three bedrooms and flopped down on the bed, his body weight supported by the springs of the mattress. He took in a deep breath and closed his emerald-eyes, drifting into a horrifying remembrance of Friday's events.

**-End Of First Chapter-**

(I'd like to thank you for reading the first chapter of this fic. It makes me happy knowing that someone read and liked my story, please review I'd like to hear what you think, whether or not I need to improve anything or if there is anything that seriously makes you mad! (Like An and Onodera being together...) Anyway, I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter. Thanks, see ya!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(This chapter will reflect on Takano's side of what happened.)**

**Friday:**

Takano stood in silence as he heard the elevator doors open with a light ping. 'I hate you, I hate everything about you…' He ran the hateful words Onodera spewed at him through his head and thought about how much effort he'd put into the relationship he'd desired with Onodera. Takano wanted to be with his first love.

The raven-haired editor wanted the wonderful fairy tale life, he dreamed of being in the same home as Onodera, he dreamed about being married to Onodera, even if homosexual marriage isn't exactly legal yet, he'd wanted his entire life to be around Onodera. He selflessly wanted to make all of Onodera's dreams come true.

Takano had felt his heart had been ripped from his chest and felt like Onodera had stomped on those dreams, he never knew Onodera hated him so much. Takano sighed and looked down, his cheek was burning crimson and he felt like utter crap, he truly wanted to crawl under a rock and drown his sorrows.

Takano silently walked over to the two brushed nickel desk lamps that stayed on when Onodera had rushed out of the office in a huff. Takano then shuffled over to the coat rack and wordlessly snatched his coat. The tall editor then draped the wool-blended trench coat over his arm, with a light sigh escaping his lips he started to walk towards the elevator.

The tall man tapped his foot on the maroon tinted carpet and played back the hateful words once again. He felt like the words were burned into his mind, like he could never, even in a million years, forget the hurt and pissed off expression Onodera held. He could honestly say that he'd never seen Onodera with such a horrifying expression. Frankly, Takano didn't know the younger editor could even make an angered expression.

Takano rolled his amber-colored eyes before he turned his body to the left and took a few short steps over to the stairwell. The tall editor then gripped the staircase's metal door latch and shoved open the door. He sighed in distress as he looked down into the dimmed staircase, which seemed even more despairing in his current mood, but Takano simply shook off the mood. He knew he would probably be annoyed if it were bright and shimmery since he was in a sorrowful mood, stomping down the stairs the tall editor rushed out of the staircase to the lobby, where he saw it wasn't just raining, but pouring.

"Damn it." Takano muttered under his breath as he rushed out the doors of the publishing house and used his briefcase as an umbrella, however he looked for shelter, since he had very important submats in his bag that he didn't want destroyed. The raven-haired editor took a deep breath as rain brushed against his pale cheeks and he quickly rushed through the rain, ducking under a blue and black overhang to escape from the sudden downpour. The editor looked behind him and lightened up when he saw a bar behind a large streak-free glass window.

There were people laughing and cheering inside of the bar and the tall, raven-haired editor thought it would be good to take in a drink and forget about the piercing words that Onodera spewed at him.

Takano took in a deep breath and walked into the decent sized bar, walking over to the corner of the establishment he grabbed a table for one. His expression soured as he heard a few people being overly noisy. He didn't mind if you had a good time, but there was no reason you had to shout some dumbass team name whenever someone scored a point. He silently shook his head and pulled out his phone, he decided to turn his smart phone off so he could be by himself, he knew that Yokozawa might try to call him and there would be no way in hell that Takano wanted to hear the old "I told you so-" from his best friend. Takano simply wanted to mourn the loss of someone dear to him, Onodera wasn't dead, but Takano wished he were; but not because he hated the young editor, but because he loved him.

If Onodera was dead then Takano wouldn't have to have worried about how the younger man felt about him, Takano could have been in a delusional state, believing that Onodera loved him more than misery loves having company. He could live in the world and lie to himself about the fact that Onodera loved him deeply and unconditionally. A few minutes after he took his seat he noticed a bouncy, glittering brunette bartender stop by his table, her twin pony tails were braided and smelt of hazelnuts and cinnamon.

"What can I get cha?" The perky woman asked with a bright smile, she giggled slightly as she tried to flirt with Takano, but it seemed she couldn't capture his attention and sighed when he wasn't paying attention. "Sir?" She questioned as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll take a bottle of sake, chilled." Takano whispered in an expressionless tone, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the booth's chair, letting any worries float out of him and into the open air. The waitress came back a few moments later with a chilled bottle of sweet, harmonious sake on her brown tray. She set the tray in the middle of the table and then flipped over the small oval-shaped glass that accompanied the bottle of liquor. She then pleasantly bowed to her customer and left him to enjoy his drink.

Takano swished the thin, but rather strong liquid around his mouth and swallowed the entire cupful of liquid. The taste of the drink burned his throat, but he didn't care, it was a burn he was used to when he was in college.

The elder man had remembered how he would go out, during the middle of the day, to pick up women, men, people he didn't even know, and have sex with them. He hated that life, but he knew that somehow loving that other person filled his devious abyss of a hole. Sleeping with random people seemed to fill whatever dark void he'd had for a short while, but after meeting Onodera again Takano had never wanted to fall back into that despicable period. He felt as if Onodera had saved him, Onodera made him feel something he'd never felt before and when they'd reconnected he vowed to himself that he'd never let Onodera go. He knew Onodera was the love of his life, but Takano couldn't stand being hated by the one person he cared about and finally decided to let him go, knowing in the morning he'd act like nothing had happened and loving Onodera unconditionally once sunbreak had come. The raven-haired editor sighed as he took another swig from the small ovular cup, drowning himself in the taste, his vision became fuzzy after he had drowned about three more filled-to-the-brim cups.

"Takano?" A tall and somewhat attractive man asked, the man seemed worried about Takano, whom was drinking to forget the world, and decided picked the drunk mess up from his chair. The man wrapped an arm around Takano's side after he'd paid the tab Takano had. They both walked towards the glass door, where they noticed that the rain had seized, and left the bar, going out towards the open streets.

"Ngh…." Takano mumbled as he felt warm and strong arms around his midsection. "Onodera-?" Takano wondered and softly called his name, thinking Onodera had come back to him like the way he'd always had and was willing to admit that he loved him.

"Sorry bud, I'm not Onodera." Haitani whispered, grabbing Takano's arm harder he pulled Takano's compromised body down into a dark alleyway and pushed him up against a brick wall. Haitani brushed his hands gently across Takano's chin, seconds later he softly pressed his lips against Takano's; the softness of their kiss was enough to make Takano's knees buckle under his weight.

"G-Get off." Takano placed his hands on Haitani's chest, but was in no place to fight, since he'd taken in a fair amount of silently strong sake.

"Takano, you're always after Onodera….why don't you try to obtain someone who is more obtainable?" Haitani asked as he pressed in for another gentle kiss. Takano couldn't help but feel his body give in to the kisses, they reminded him of Onodera's kisses, back when they were in school together, he'd wanted to feel that feeling for so long, and so like any person wanting to remember a person's memory he gave into Haitani's command. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing Haitani to slip his wet, slippery tongue into his mouth. The chilly wind blew and froze Takano's drunken body, but somehow, Haitani's warmth melted him down to the core.

"Takano, let's go back to my place." The tall shounen editor smirked as he cupped Takano's ass in his hands. Takano let out a soft moan and nodded, Haitani pulled away from Takano and started walking towards the sidewalk, and like a lost little puppy, Takano followed his every move.

It took about fifteen minutes for Takano to reach Haitani's apartment, it was a standard apartment, with beige walls and hard wood flooring. Takano walked into the apartment once Haitani had unlocked the door and within mere seconds of examining the living room the raven-haired editor was shoved against the wall. Haitani wasted no time in devouring Takano as he passionately kissed Takano on the lips and rubbed the editor's sides, causing friction to build up in his body. Haitani slipped his tongue into Takano's mouth, and tasted the pricy sake that was left in Takano's mouth. Both of the men moaned softly as they shuffled their clothing off and made way for the bedroom

(Yup, it's a HaitaniXTakano thing...Gomen...)

(Thanks for reading the chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Note: We're going to go towards Takano's point of view, since I left off at Haitani and Takano sleeping together.)

It was early in the morning on Saturday, the birds outside of the balcony's window chirped with delight as the morning sun finally broke between the buildings surrounding them. Takano groaned as he turned over in the bed, the chief editor hadn't remembered much of last night, but the few memories he did remember were less than pretty, like the memory of Onodera, the one person he loved so deeply that he'd take a bullet for, had got mad and blew up on him, letting out every single one of the bottled up emotions he'd had kept contained for so long.

The raven-haired man looked down at the lightly shaded purple bedding, it was smooth against his lower body and smelt like lilies. However, Takano's mind had got to thinking: if he could feel the bed sheet on his lower body, then where were the clothes that he was wearing before he fell asleep and how did those clothes come off.

So out of curiosity the young editor lifted the bedding and as he expected, he was fully exposed to the sunlight, the young man looked at his flaccid member and thought hard about the events of last night. He had no idea who's apartment had he'd been in and why the hell he just left with some random person.

Takano took a closer look at the bedding and saw a few stains that had dried, and he also noticed it was a more feminine color than masculine, so he thought the one thing most men would think when they wake up in a random person's bed, the person he went "home" with was in fact a woman. He yawned and then looked at the clock, it was close to 7, and knew he'd better be getting home. Suddenly, the bedroom door was pushed open and Haitani shuffled in, with a cup of coffee that was dark as an endless abyss.

Takano's eyes went wide; his head began pounding in pain at the sound of the door hitting the wall. "Takano, are you okay?" Haitani asked with a light smile as he set the two cups of almost boiling hot coffee on a small, waist high pine nightstand. Haitani then kneeled down and looked at Takano, whom just grabbed his head and writhed in pain.

"Why the hell am I here?" The raven-haired man groaned before he grabbed the cup of coffee, bringing the cup to his lips, he took a small sip, as to not burn his tongue.

"You came back here after the bar; we did some….things, and then fell asleep." Haitani smirked as he rested his hand on Takano's thigh, the silky bedding had shifted some and Haitani was touching exposed flesh. Takano turned his head away and looked at the pile of their clothing on the floor.

"What kind of things?" The raven asked coldly as he looked back at Haitani, whom still had the same smirk grazing his curved lips.

Haitani leaned in closely and breathed against Takano's ear, whispering in a low voice the shounen editor smirked. "I think you know what kind of things we did, since we used to do them in the past." Takano glared angrily and shoved Haitani back against the wall, using the silky top sheet around his waist to cover his lower half, he held Haitani against the wall.

"Tell me the truth!" Takano ordered in a cold tone. "I'd never fall into bed with someone like you; I learned my lesson the first damn time!" Takano whispered in a low growl, pulling his arm away from Haitani's throat.

Takano felt the sheet fall to the bamboo floor, the editor looked down and fell back on the bed. Haitani slowly walked over to the other man and grabbed his arm.

"People can change, Takano, you told me that when we broke up all those years ago. Now, while it can be true that most people change for the worst, some change the better, kinda like how I changed…" Haitani leaned in and kissed Takano's cheek, his soft lips felt warm to Takano and filled with an emotion that he'd not felt in months, no, more like years, most people called this emotion…love.

"You don't have to decide now, since Onodera broke your fragile and needy heart, but think about how I can be the one to fix it and make it better, all you have to do is give me a little trust." He smiled almost like a lover and handed Takano his pants.

"You can use the shower." Haitani looked to the main door, pointing to the other wooden door across the hall he said, "It's right there."

Takano simply nodded and got up, swiping the bed sheet, he wrapped the satiny fabric around his waist and walked to the bathroom. The raven-haired editor thought about the possibility of have Haitani mend his shattered heart.

Haitani walked out of the room and went to the couch, where he began thinking about a future with Takano in it. Their future looked inviting and bright to the lonesome and gloomy world he'd been living in.

*Time skip*

Takano let the water from his soaked hair drip down his back as he looked at the mirror in the bathroom, he'd had a 12 o'clock shadow from where he'd not shaved, he smelt of Sake and flowers, flowers being the shower gel Haitani had in his shower, and he still had a hangover. He ruffled the towel through his hair, almost drying it completely. He placed the teal towel on the hanger and grabbed the clothing he'd set on the closed toilet seat. He tried to remember the night before, but only retrieved the cold and hate-filled words that Onodera had spewed at him.

The chief-editor took a deep breath into his lungs and wiped the steam from the mirror with a swipe of his large pale hand, he didn't like who he saw in the mirror, it reminded him of the time he'd sleep with anyone who'd look at him, and he'd rather die than fall back into that type of lifestyle. He heard a light buzzing noise and dug through his pants pocket, not realizing that it was his cell phone, upon turning the pants upside down, the phone fell out and hit the dark bamboo flooring.

Takano took in a deep breath when he'd heard his several-hundred dollar phone slapped against the floor, he quickly picked it up and rubbed it against the towel behind him, once he'd pressed the power button he saw the phone was intact and exhaled a sigh of relief. He swiped the phone over and saw a text message from his closest and dearest friend, Takafumi Yokozawa.

**_Takano, where the hell are you? We had plans, you asshole!_**

Sighing, Takano quickly replied back to his friend, while thinking up a quick and simple lie.

**_Sorry, Yokozawa. I'm not feeling very well; I think I caught a cold._**

A few moments later Yokozawa replied back, worry was laced in his message and Takano knew he shouldn't have lied to his friend, but he knew that if Yokozawa found out that he and Onodera had, had a fight then all hell would have broken loose and only hell freezing over could have stopped it.

**_Oh, is there anything you need? Vitamin drinks, cooling pads, stomach warmer? I can be over there in fifteen minutes, if you need me._**

Yokozawa was truly worried about his best friend and didn't want anything worse happen to him; after all he still loved the raven-haired man deeply. He felt like the two of them were family, even though the grumpy bear already had a family with his lover and his lover's daughter.

**_No, I just need some rest, see you on Monday._**

Takano sent the message and then held the power button of his phone, turning the device off a few seconds later. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, where he saw Haitani on the couch watching some old television show, but Takano didn't pay any mind to him and walked towards the genkan.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey!" Haitani spoke, trying to stop Takano in his tracks. The shounen editor held a small piece of paper in his hand. He smiled happily as he handed the tri-folded paper over to Takano, who was simply wondering what the piece of paper was.

"It's my number; I got yours off of your phone last night." He sneakily laughed before he let go of the paper, letting Takano keep it, he turned around, looking over his shoulder, the shounen editor mentioned something about meeting up Tuesday, but Takano didn't care about that.

The only thing Takano wanted to be alone for the time being, he wanted to sort out his feelings and see where he stood, he wanted to try and talk to Onodera once more, he wanted to know what Onodera had said was just him getting riled up, or if it was actually true.

He took a deep sigh and walked out of the apartment, shuffling down the stairs he made his way down to the street. He walked towards the station and on the way he saw a television in a shop window. He read the caption on the screen and his eyes widened.

"Onodera-publishing heir marries at 28." His heart felt crushed, he fell to his knees and couldn't move. He didn't know what to do and stared blankly at the sidewalk, not knowing if the news report had actually happened of if it was just a marketing ploy for Onodera Publishing. A few minutes later he staggered off the street and down into the station, on his way home he picked up a few bottles of beer so he could drown his memories in the tart liquid.

(The END! No….jk we're just skipping Sunday)

Monday:

It was late at night, Yokozawa was worried when he'd gone up to the Emerald editing floor and noticed that the chief's desk was empty. Yokozawa took a deep breath as he sat at his desk, as he blew out his long breath some of the stress and worry escaped him.

The large bear felt his phone buzz softly against his thigh and he slipped the phone out of his pocket to look at it. He saw it was from Kirishima and tapped the ignore button, he wasn't in a mood to deal with his lover's childish attitude.

Yokozawa sighed and laid his head down on the desk, he soon found himself browsing through his contacts, looking for Takano's number so he could contact him. A few swipes later he had found Takano's number and tapped the call button; upon bringing the phone to his ear, he heard the dial tone.

A few moments later he'd received Takano's voicemail and hung up. "What's going on with him?" He asked himself in the dark office with a large sigh. He then felt the cellular phone in his hand buzz and he rushed to answer it, thinking it was Takano. "Masamune, why the hell didn't you answer!?" Yokozawa scolded with anger in his tone. "This isn't Takano." A voice said coldly, as if the speaker was glaring into the phone.

"Uh….K-Kirishima-san?" Yokozawa felt fear mix with his worriedness, he'd managed to make his love of about a year, pissed off, very pissed off. A click was all Yokozawa could hear when Kirishima hung up on him.

"Damn it…" Yokozawa whispered under his breath as he grabbed his bag and stood from his desk. He walked towards the elevator with a quickened pace. He tapped the button and tapped his foot impatiently he needed to see if Takano was alive or not, he needed to know why Takano hadn't talked to him at all on Sunday, he needed to know if his cold, which he'd learned of on Saturday, was serious enough for a doctor's visit.

The elevator doors busted open, and Yokozawa hesitantly boarded when he saw the brunette, Chief editor of Japun. He shook his head and stood away from Kirishima, not daring to look into the older man's eyes.

"Takafumi-" Kirishima whispered and lifted Yokozawa's head, sealing their lips together for a few moments. Blushing deeply, Yokozawa tried to push him back, but he only failed as Kirishima slipped his tongue into Yokozawa's mouth. Kirishima pulled back and smirked when he looked towards the door, seeing it open at the lobby; Kirishima stepped out and left Yokozawa frozen.

(Okay-so this is a one of two part chapter. I didn't want it to run into a 3,000+ worded chapter so I'm stopping it here. Sorry it took so long for the update, I just didn't know where I wanted to end it. I left off with my favorite pairing in the entire Hatsukoi series. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

P.S. Anytime I can get Trifecta into a series with OnoderaXTakano….I do it, they're my favorite couple, after all!

P.P.S: I'd sent this to my beta, BUT she didn't edit it and so I took matters into my own hands, sorry if the editing sucks, I've got a head cold right now and I'm pretty much knocking on death's door….or is he knocking on my door. –hears a knock- O.O NUUUUUU! –hides in the closet- Okay, welp…if death doesn't come into my room then I'll start writing a new chapter!

P.P.S: The movie for Takafumi No Baai, comes out MARCH 15, 2014! Mark your calendars boys and girls!

With Love,

EmoDieKaninchen.)


End file.
